James Potters First Year at Hogwarts
by Potter837
Summary: James wonders if he will ever get his letter to Hogwarts. He also meets some new friends.
1. The letter

James woke up to a noise he never heard before. It wasan owlsqueaking like crazy and it also had a letter in its mouth. It was addressed to him! It excited him. He had no idea why there was an owl there, but it intrigued him. He eagerly took the letter from it's beak and ripped the letter open.

His eyes raced down the piece of parchment. This was it! It was the letter that he had been waiting for! He was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He jumped from his bed and did a jig.

"YES!" he screamed.


	2. Diagon Alley

James was awakened with a weird sound. It was his parents up very early. He was wondering why? Then it hit him. They were going to Diagon Alley. He knew he had to get up because sooner or later his parents would. James got up put on the jeans he had gotten for his birthday from his parents, and an old t-shirt. When he came out of his room his parent were already in the car waiting for him. He got in and they drove off on to a long trip to London. While James was in the car, he really started to realize that he was going to Hogwarts.

They finally reached London within four hours. They got out of the car, James and his parents headed for the this type of restaurant. It was no restaurant, it was a passage way to this alley filled with people running around, small kids, tall kids, there parents following them around. Then James look up and realized a name he remembered, in big fine print a sign said: Diagon Alley. James was happy because he felt a bit good, happy, scared because he knew he was going for real.

James saw a kid running around like a kid at a candy store, seeing all the candy a kid could ever want, except this boy was running around the whole alley. "Seius Black you stop this minute or your not going!" James guessed that was his mother. When James got the store were you get your wands, James read,"Ollivanders" James opened the door and a cool breeze went across his face. He walked in wondering what to do know? "Can I help you sir?" said a voice in the back room. "Yes sir, I need a wand please." "Well you came to the right place. Welcome to Ollivanders" Than James saw the man going into a shelved area, like that librarian did at his school when he could not reach a book he wanted. The man came out with some boxes ,long boxes and skinny. The man handed him a wand he gave it a wave and the owl siting on a perch in the corner transformed onto a bat. "No, I don't think you want that wand Mr. Potter." " How do you know my name?" "When anybody comes in this store I know who they are by there family" Then the man handed him another wand, gave it a wave and a piece of parchment lifted into the air. The man knew it was the right one, wrapped it up for him, James gave the man one shilling and left.

James was walking until he bumped into a boy."Sorry" "O, it is most alright, my name is Remus Lupin, and this is a boy I meet earlier. " "Hi, I am Serius Black" "Hi, I am James Potter." "Are you hungry?" Ya, lets get something to eat said James as him and Remus got up.

They headed for a store were they sell candy. They got some and headed off to the train station were they were going to get on and go to Hogwarts.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

That night James and his new friends spent the night at a hotel near the Hogwarts Express. James was sitting quietly wondering what Hogwarts will be like. His parents were beside his room. James wanted to explore Daigon Alley. "What are you doing ?" said Sirius."I was just thinking what Diagon Alley is like?" said James. "Well lets go then!"

They awoke Remius and left very quietly , not trying to wake there parents that are in all the rooms around them. Remius, Sirius, and James were going very quietly through Diagon Alley. They saw all the stores, shops, candy stores, and there was one store that caught James' eye. It was a Quiddich store. He wondered what is it. "Sirius, what is Qudditch?" "It is a game that wizards play , some witches play too. You play on a broom and there are different positions too. There is a keeper, they protect the goal, beaters, chasers, they score, and a seeker. The seeker is the only one that can win the game. They have to catch a snitch. The points your team earns goes to your house to try to win the House Cup." Just then they hear a noise behind a pile of junk by Ollivanders. "Who is there?" They were shaking hard. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you, I'm Peter, Peter Petigrew.." "What on earth are you doing there?" " Have no were else to go." " Well were are you going?" "Going to Hogwarts tomorrow.""Well, come with us, we will give you a good place to sleep." "Okay, thanks."

James, Sirius, Remius, and Peter went every quietly up the stares. They got to their floor, and there parents were talking to the manager of this place."Were are our kids" "We never saw them go any were" said the man. "Sirius!" "O no" said Sirius. "Were have you been. In to our room now!" "I am not sleeping with you!" "Either you do or you are not going to Hogwarts." said his mother. Course James did not have to cause Peter did not have any place to go and he would be lonely.

The next morning was loud. Parents trying to get their kids ready for the train , stores opening, getting tickets ready, cloths packed. After every one got every thing done, they all went to a place to eat before the train. James and his father went to a pet shop to get his pet. He got an owl. He named it Piggens. After he and his father got the owl, they headed for Greengots Wizard Bank. "My son wishes to get in to his account." "This way sir." Some type of creature they were. They scared Jams."No worries, they won't hurt you." said his father. They were on some type of cart to almost like he were going to jail, because how dark it was. They entered the room. Coins after coins after coins. "Is that all mine?" "Yes, all yours son. Me and your mother knew you were a wizard at the age on one year." "How?" "Well when you were thirsty the bottle floated to you, and knew then so we started to save up for this moment." "Thanks." "Well we are going to take 1000 shillings please. O dear, look at the time. We better go." They raced to the train station a quick as possible. Before James got on the train his dad gave him a present. He told him to waight for a while. James did as his parents told him.

When James opened it , it was a cloak. "Why will I need a cloak?" No one answered. Holly cow! I now what that is. That is an Invisability Cloak." said Peter. The train ride was long. To long.


	4. Hogwarts

James and his friends were now off for Hogwarts. They started to get dressed into their robs for the sorting."So who wants to go were?" said Peter. "Well I would like to go to Gryffindor, just not Slytherin." said Remius. "I really don't care just not Slytherin." said the rest. About an hour later , after eating all the candy they could have possibly eat , they stopped at the station. When all four were getting off, they heard a deep, loud, voice saying,"First years follow me". When they got off they saw the biggest man that any of them has seen. "Excuse me, what is your name?" said Sirius to the man. "Rubeus Hagrid, or you can call me Hagrid." said the man. The man lead the first year to boats."Two in a boat please" said Hagrid. Sirius and James were in one, and Peter and Remius in another. Before getting in the boat James saw something he had ever seen before. " Peter, who is that girl?" "Who her? That is Lillian Evens. She came from the muggle word. " Once the boats stopped , all the students mouths were dropped to how beautiful Hogwarts was.

When they got inside they saw marble floors, stares, pictures. "Attention please. Now in a few minutes we will go into the Great Hall were you will be sorted and join your class mates to eat the oping dinner. I am Professor McGonagall head of the Gryffindor House. When you are here there is a House Cup awarded. If you behave you get points to your house. Any miss behavior, you lose points. We are ready. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw , and Slytherin." The professor left for a wile then the girl James had seen before came up to him and said... "Hi, I am Lilly or Lillian Evens." "Hi, I am James Potter and these are my friends Peter, Remius, and Sirius." "Nice to meet you." said the four. "You too"

Now when I call your name, you will come up ,sit down, and I will place the sorting hat on you. Lillian Evens. Lilly sat down in fear when the professor put the hat on her."Right then, o yes, right, Gryffindor." said the hat. James Potter. O I get another Potter, so you must go to Gryffindor. Know all the students have been sorted. James was happy because all of his friends were in Gryffindor.

When all the students were done with the feast, the headmaster stood up and said..."Welcome first years and welcome back to the rest. To the first years, I am Professor Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts . You are now to follow your headmaster of your house to your dorms were your belonging will be. Good night.


	5. The Trick

James and his friends were walking down to the Great Hall when they saw the Lilly again. "

Hi Lilly." said James. "Hi."in an ungrateful way. When they were just about in the Great Hall, a

kid fell before them, and everyone started to laugh except Lilly and her friends. "Are you alright

Severus?" said Lilly. "I'm fine mudblood. Leave me alone." "You know you can be nice to some

people Severus" said Remus. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Do us a favor and leave everyone else

alone." said Sirius.

When they got to there Potions class after they snuck it out of the class when Sirius was

distracting Professor Slughorn, James snuck a Veritserum in Severus's drink that they were

making to try. At the end of class, James said to Severus,"Do you sing Marry had a Little Lamb to

your rat and kiss him?" "Yes." and as soon as he said it he covered his mouth and ran off to the

Great Hall for lunch.

At lunch Sirius and James noticed Professor McGonagall coming up to them."Mr. Potter,

Mr. Black, I want the both of you in my room after lunch." After the news she left and went up with

the rest of the teachers to finish lunch.

"Professor? Are you here?" said James. Just then the cat sitting on the desk turned into

McGonagall."Wow, that was bloody wicked!" said Sirius. "Do you know how much trouble you two

are in! First, you steel from Professor Slughorn, and you put in Severus drink, and then you

humiliate him!" "So-" "No sorry this time, the both of you will be in detention with me for the next

week , and I want a report to Slughorn to explain how sorry the both of you are. Have a nice day."

The boys headed up to the dorm to do their homework. They had a lot to do especially

James and Sirius to explain to Slughorn how sorry the both of them are. They had much to do.

Transfiguration, Potions, and had a test with the wands tomorrow.

The next day, in potions, James was terrified! He was afraid he was going to fal! He did

terrible . . . 2/10. James knew his parents were going to be furious. He knew next time to study

instead of being mean to Snape. He probably would not get his weekly allowance and get a

howler.

The next day James woke up early to send a letter home. He wrote:

Dear Mom+Dad,

How are you? I am doing well. I guess. I did horribly on my potions quiz. I and my

friends are having fun. I miss you , but I love Hogwarts. I love the classes, lessons, every thing.

Well I better go.

Your son,

James

James watched the owl fly off into the sky.


	6. Halloween

James was so excited for the Halloween dinner. He could not even do his homework with out thinking about it. Even now he had much to do. He was wondering what it would be like? Also, he got in trouble in Transfiguration because he was daydreaming. Of course he would have to do five more days of detention with Professor McGonagall. Sirius got detention with Slughorn because he put a frog on Snape's chair.

The four boys started down to the Great Hall when James's owl came back from taking a letter to his parents."O no! It ...it's a howler." said James. James opened the letter when it flew in the air, it said: JAMES POTTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN? I AND YOUR FATHER ARE ASHAMED OF YOU! FIRST YOU STEEL FROM SLUGHORN, THEN YOU TOUCHER A STUDENT, AND GET DETENTION! AND THEN YOU FAL A TEST BECAUSE YOU WERE SNEAKING AROUND! THEN WE GOT A LETTER FROM MCGONAGALL TELLING US YOU DID WHAT YOU ALREADY TOLD US, THEN YOU WERE DAY DREAMING IT IN CLASS! WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED! AND NO ALLOWANCE! From his mother's voice. "Wow. You are in trouble." said Sirius. Just as he was done saying those words, another owl from Sirius's family.

It was a howler for Sirius from his parents and it flew into the air and said: SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU STEEL! YOU ARE DOING HORRIBLE IN SCHOOL, AND YOU GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR! I AND YOUR FATHER ARE ASHAMED TO BE YOUR PARENTS! YOU FAL THE DARK ARTS TEST, AND POTIONS AND EVERY THING ELSE! And it ripped up and Sirius was standing there in shock. The boys were amazed.

After they got the Howlers, they made the rest if the way to the Great Hall. It was beautiful! Candles, pumpkins on all the tables, Orange every were. The boys sat at the end of the table, and food appeared on the tables. Sweets, chocolate, pumpkin juice, caramel everything a kid could want to get. The dinner was exactly the way he imagined it. Beautiful. Of course when he got in trouble by Professor McGonagall. The boys ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, till they could eat no more. They had to hold on to each other top get to the tower."Man I am never eating that much ever again. I think I am going to be sick!" said Sirius.

The four could not get up the next morning. One of their other friends had to go get the nurse. She gave them a stomach relaxer, and brought them down to the Hospital Wing to watch over them. She gave them the medicine every two hours. "Man I think I 'm going to be sick, just from this crap." said Peter. The rest of the day the boys threw papers at each other and got in trouble from the nurse. She gave them one day of detention. That added up to one week with McGonagall about the Snape thing, the day dreaming, one week, and one day with the nurse. He is defiantly getting another Howler, and he did, and during the summer, he is grounded for a month.

The next day, the boys went back to class. They were made because they missed a fun day and came back on test day for all classes, but over all, James had a good Halloween.


	7. Googlyeyes

The next day was going to be exciting! James was going to the first Gryffindor match this year. They were going to play Slytherin.

When James woke up the next morning, James got all his Gryffendor clothes to support his team. He got his cloak, gloves,scarf(even though it was warm out side), his flag, and he and his friends got a gryffindor pendent put on their faces.

The four boys headed down to the Great Hall when the Slytherin team came down the stairs."Hey, little boy", said the seeker from Slytheren to James,"we are going to win, telll that to the Gryfendors, okay","I 'd rather not becasue the Gryfendors are going to kick your loser butts",said James. The the team walked away, and the boys headed to the huge crowd around the Gryfendor team to cheer them on.

"Man, I hate oatmeal !", said Sirius. "Then why are you eating it ?",said Remius. "Because,...mum made me swer that I would eat atleest two spoonfuls every day.", Sirius saying while he was gaging."Well, we should head down to the field if we want to get a good set.", said James.

The boys started towardes the field when James saw Lilly Evens walking down to the Quittch feild bye her self."Go ask her to come sit with us",said Sirius. When James got the courage to do it , he set off to ask Lilly to come sit with him. "Hi Lil...Lill...", then James looks over to see where Sirius was at, and him,Peter, and Remius were laughing so hard, Remius was on the ground laughing."Lilly,Hi James." "Hi, well I was woundering if you want tp come and sit with me an my friends,""Well...I was going to sit with my friends...but we could sit by you if you want?" "Sure!" said Jame in excitment. "Well,Come on ."

The boys each had a girl around their arms exept James and Lilly were just talking. Sirius had two goggly-eyed girls around his arms. "Seems Sirius is quite the ladies man.""Yeh,...I guss", said James."Here are some seats here",said Remuis.

The gang all sat down to get ready for the match. Then Madem Hooch came on to the field"I want a nice clean game from all of you." Then she got into the chest to release the snich, the blugers, then when she threw the quaffle up the game began. Sytheren go the quaffleand as soon they scored. The score was 300-30...Sytheren.

After the diappointing loss agianst Slytheren, the boys headed up to the dorms to go to bed with googles eyes...exept James.


	8. His First Kiss

"When are we ever going to get snow?" said Sirius. "I don't know." Said James. "Well I really want snow because it could delay some of our classes." "I don't think it will because our school is not like muggle schools. We just have to walk to class. They ride some sort of large car that is yellow. Unless snow is so high , and thick, we will go to class." Said Remius. "Why, and how are you so smart?" said Sirius "Because I actually sit down and study my notes. The most notes you ever put on paper were what girls you are going to hit on, or what girl is cuter." All the boys left out a little laugh. Sirius had a face like he knew it was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "Hey, does anybody have a date to the formal?" said Sirius," I'm going with Aaron Snape, from Slytheren." "I'm going with Megan Black, from Hufflepuff, and she is not your cousin Sirius." Said Remius." "I'm going with Leah Flugger. She is some how related to Hufflepuff." Said Peter. " I don't have a date yet." Said James. "Well ask Lily!" said all three of them. "I don't think she likes me that much though." "So what." said Sirius. "Okay you will have a date before you come back to the dorm tomorrow night." said Sirius.

The fallowing morning, there was still no snow, Sirius complaining about it , Remius studding(of course) , Peter, being his weird old self, an James was day dreaming about Lily, and asking her to the winter formal. He really liked her but he did not think she did because how mean he is to Snape. His cold, pale white skin, and greasy black hair. He did not know why Lily is so nice to Snap, because he calls her a mudblood all the time. But that is why he likes her so much because she is so nice. "James, James ,JAMES!" All of a sudden James awoke from his daydreaming, and fell to the ground because he was startled. The boys stated to laugh and Lily saw him because they were the common room. "Are you going to breakfast?" sais Sirius still laughing. "Yeah, I'll will be right down. Go ahead, I 'll catch up." said James

"Hi Lily.", "What, o , hi"" Hi , uh , I was wondering, if you have a date to the winter formal?" "Uh, well, I was going to go with Severes." "What , I mean, he doesn't like you." "Well I want to work things out with him so we can be friends, or be a little more nice to me." James was just startled to what Lily had just said. "Okay , tha ... tha ... that is just fine, have fun."

James stormed out of the common room like a bolt of lighting, with checks as red as cherries. While going to the Great Hall, James ran into a friend of Lily's. Jane Pennington, she is from Ravenclaw. "O , hi James." "Hi Jane." James kinda thought she was nice, and cute."Are you going to the formal?" said Jane. "I f I get a date." "Well why don't we go together?" "Well ...,uh...sure!" said James. "Okay , do you want to go to the Great Hall together?" "Sure"

James walked her to her seat and went back to her seat."OOO James got a date to the formal." said Peter."Yes, I am going with Jane Pennington. She actually asked me." said James.

The next day it still had not snowed. Sirius was so made. James's parents had sent him his dress robes for the ball that was only a couple days away. James was getting really interested in Jane. He really liked her. She was nice, funny, and smart, to also help him study. They always meet in their spar time. They studied together, played wizard chess together, took walks together, and stuff like that. During this lala land, he had completely forgot about Lily and Snape thing. He really like Jane. And he is happy he is going with her.

The next day was the formal. Everybody was all excited because of the ball and it is on Christmas Eve. Gifts were arriving, but nobody paid attention to them because they were getting ready for the ball. James had gotten his shower , combed hair, a little colon, and dressed up. He and his friends were going to meet their dates at the bottom of the stairs before you enter the great hall. When James and his friends got to were they were going to meet, they weren't there. Finally the came. Their jaws dropped to the ground. Aaron(Sirius's date) was wearing a light pink dress that had a train, and pulled up hair, Megan(Remius's date) was wearing a black long dress with her hair down, Leah(Peter's date) was wearing a yellow dress, and Jane, was wearing a baby blue dress with a diamond neckless, and diamond hair pieces in her hair."You look nice, Jane", and gave her a kiss on the check. Just then, Lily came down the stairs. She was wearing a purple, halter top dress, with diamond neckless. That was the first time he had thought about her sence she rejected him for that greasy hair, pale face Severs Snape. But he did not want that to ruin his night. He and Jane danced all night. They had the greatest time of their young life."Do you want something to drink?" asked James. "Yes, thank you." After they go their drinks, the headed out to the balcony to watch the moon. "The moon is so beautiful." said Jane."Yeah, I now." "Have you ever watched the moon rise and set?" said Jane. "No, have you?" "Yeah, one of the best experiences in my life, but this one is better." Just then their eyes contacted the first time ever. Then they kissed. As soon they kissed...it started to snow.


End file.
